


Fish Stick Fight

by knees_of_bees



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Actor James Potter, Defund the Police, Domestic Fluff, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, M/M, Mafia AU, Mob Boss Draco Malfoy, Not Really Though Because, One Shot, Police Officer Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knees_of_bees/pseuds/knees_of_bees
Summary: Inspired by the tumblr post by lily-peet:Bad idea for a Romantic ComedyThe Chief of Police is married to a Mob Boss, and they have to keep “just failing” to catch each other. When one of them hits the other in a shootout, it’s followed with “Oh I’m never going to hear the end of this…”“So how was your day at work?”“YOU FUCKING SHOT ME! THAT WAS MY DAY AT WORK!”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Fish Stick Fight

“Let it go,” groaned Harry, swinging open the freezer. “What are we thinkin’, fish sticks?” 

“No, Potter! I’m not going to ‘let it go!’ You interrupted a _very_ ludicrous heist! And yeah, fish sticks sound good. Easy. I’ll preheat the oven.” 

“Listen, babe. Get a new job, and we won’t have professional conflict.” 

“A new job? _A new job?_ I run the mafia, dipshit, I can’t just ‘get a new job.’ It’s not like you make enough money with your peaceful intervention bullshit. What, you want fish sticks _every_ night? Stop being so ignorant, Potter, it’s not a sexy look on you.”

Harry tossed the bag onto the counter and slammed the freezer shut. “You want a sexy look, huh?” he asked, walking slowly toward Draco.

“No.”

“‘Scuse you?”

“No! A sexy look would be you getting off my back! Let me have _one day_ without having to run away from you and your band of merry men.”

The door flung open and Harry’s parents stumbled in.

“I’m not letting this go,” hissed Draco. He turned to Lily and James. “How was the play?”

“He was wonderful,” sighed Lily, sliding onto a stool behind the counter.

James laughed and kissed the top of her head. “And you boys? Trouble at work today, Harry? How's the flower shop, Dray?”

Draco smiled tightly. “Lovely, as per usual.”

Harry shot Draco a glare before shrugging at his parents. “I’m just glad Draco cut ties with the mafia. And you two. It’s enough trouble that I’m old friends with half the people I’m trying to shut down.”

“You’re doing wonderfully, Harry,” Lily said before looking up at her husband lovingly.

She met James when he was a young man at the local theatre, breathing dust and wood polish and dreaming of making it big. She was in the crowd, dimly lit by the ghost of the spotlight, sitting there starry-eyed show after show. Late one night as the actors shed their waistcoats and fake eyelashes and the crowd trickled out, she lingered. They locked eyes, they flirted. And then her hands were in his hairspray-stiff hair and his arms wound around her waist. 

A baby was never the plan. But the young lovers vowed to grow old if only for the little life they’d created. They got hitched, got an apartment, and fell in love again every day because that was far more fun than falling out of it. 

James took an odd job or two running errands. By the time he knew cocaine hid in those envelopes and weapons lie cradled in those packages, he didn’t want out. “Crime” is a harsh word for survival, and “mafia” is just a pseudonym for family. When he told her, she didn’t beg him to leave — she demanded to be let in. 

Their child grew up alongside Draco, the mob boss’ kid, in a world where sly hands and slick guns were the normal. But the older he got, the less his parents slept at night. What was once a little spilt blood and some worthwhile cash became claws and teeth that could shred their baby, and even if he never scratched a soul, he’d have ties to the web that choked the city. The solution? Bleed it dry from the inside. They dealt in whispers, dropping information like bread crumbs. Their boy watched with wide eyes as his world crumbled. 

Plopped into a new school in a new town, his past curled into twisted memories. He was sick of the secrecy that had raised him and ripped him apart and still shimmered in his parents’ eyes no matter how much they loved him. 

So he sought truth. He played by the rules and idolized heroes and believed in justice. He heard about SAFE, an unarmed group of people that aimed to de-escalate violence his old city, and the day he graduated high school, he drove his car from the ceremony to their training center. 

"Thanks, mum," said Harry, kicking Draco's ankle behind the counter.

Draco elbowed him subtly, and Harry kissed his cheek in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but I had fun writing it. Feedback always means the world!


End file.
